Casey Ryder
Casey Ryder Casey Ryder is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by [[Short Fuse Media LLC|'Short Fuse Media LLC']]. The character of Casey Ryder was created by writer and YouTube personality Kathryn "[https://youtube.com/haydenclaireheroes Comic Uno]" Calamia in 2014. Casey Ryder first appeared in ''Like Father, Like Daughter Ryder Family One-Shot #1 ''(September 2014). Casey is the daughter of the world's only superhero [[Invulnerable|'Invulnerable']], while the world admires him for his dedication she resents him for leaving her and her mother [[Jessica Ryder|'Jessica Ryder']] to become a full time hero. Publication History Creation and conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student [[Kathryn Calamia|'Kathryn Calamia']] who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay. Publication After discussing it with her family Calamia decided to adapt her screenplay into a comic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding site [https://kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Calamia's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-1-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #1']'' made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for [https://kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-2-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #2']'' launched. Fictional Character Biography Casey Ryder is the everyday popular teenage girl. She goes to classes, hangs out with her best friend forever Stephanie Wilkins and her boyfriend Jesse Barone. From the outside Casey is living the perfect life, but everything isn't so perfect for her. She is the daughter of the world's only superhero, Invulnerable who the world admires and adores, everyone but her. Casey resents her father and his powers because they took him away from her and her mother. In may ways Invulnerable's decision took not just her father, but her mother away as well. Since her father left her mother Jessica had to work to support the family and keep them afloat, this created a divide between the mother and daughter and left Casey feel in many ways like an orphan. Casey's life changed one day when a child was in danger of being hit by a car Casey discovered that she is more like her father than she ever wanted to be. She discovered she was no longer just Casey Ryder but now she was truly becoming the daughter of Invulnerable as she possessed all the powers of her famous father. Casey was scared, and unsure of this development so she went to her BFF and confided in her that she is the daughter of Invulnerable and she has inherited his powers. After the initial shock Stephanie did as any BFF would and helped Casey by testing her to see what her powers included and how they worked. Even after learning her power set Casey still felt that she needed to learn more like where they came from and to find that out she would have to learn more about the man she wanted nothing more than to forget; Invulnerable. Stephanie tells Casey if she wants to really know more about her father there is one person they know who can help, the walking Superhuman Wikipedia Wes Kelly. Personality Casey is super popular, but inside she is just as insecure as anyone else. Casey is very devoted to her friends holding them close to her and confiding to them. She also has the same dedication to doing what is right that her father has but is determined to never become like him. Powers and Abilities Casey appears to share all of the same powers as her father Invulnerable who is based on the classic archetype superhero power set. Casey is believed to possess all of Invulnerable's extraordinary powers. Powers * Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Casey's strength is unknown, but she has been shown as capable of being able to crush a car upon impact. * Invulnerability: Her body is nigh-invulnerable due to her superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure. * Superhuman Speed: She is capable of moving, reacting, and running at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash or Quicksilver Casey seems to be a match for Invulnerable who can run at speeds faster than other beings in their universe. She can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. * Superhuman Leaps:Like Invulnerable Casey doesn't posses an ability to fly but as an extension of her superhuman strength she does have the ability to leap great distances. The extent of this power has not been fully measured. Abilities * Combat Skills: Unlike her father Casey hasn't had much experience engaging in battle so has not learned to adapt her abilities into a fighting form, but has basic knowledge and application of self defense with a keen wit to guide her in her training. * I'ndomitable Dedication': Like Invulnerable, Casey has shown to have a powerful sense of dedication to those around her but she has managed to do so without pushing those closest to her away. * Leadership: Casey has proven many times over her ability to command respect and inspire others with her charisma, ardor, and idealism. Weaknesses Like Invulnerable, Casey currently has no known weakness. Cultural Impact Casey is new to the American comic book genre and is the lead protagonist in the first comic book published by Short Fuse Media LLC. Her adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, and fan art. Merchandising Casey is featured on Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, and a set of action figures. All merchandise can be found on the [https://likefatherlikedaughter.thecomicseries.com/ Like Father, Like Daughter website] and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using [http://form.jotform.us/form/51556734247157 Jot Form] and on [http://www.drivethrucomics.com/product/153132/Like-Father-Like-Daughter-1 Drive-Thru Comic]s and [http://www.indyplanet.com/front/?product=125128 Indy Planet] Category:Main Characters